Talk:Kolinahr
Training length Does anybody else find it weird that Spock had nearly completed his Kolinahr training in two and a half years while Tuvok had spent six years in training? I find it hard to believe that a Vulcan-Human hybrid could complete the training faster than a full Vulcan. Of course, it's always possible that Spock had been undergoing the Kolinahr for a longer period, but that would mean there were many more years between the end of and the start of than we realize. Another possibility is that the Vulcans had allowed Spock to begin his training while he served aboard the Enterprise. You know, him being the son of the Vulcan ambassador and all, they may have given him that privelage. It's also possible that there are no restrictions as to where the training begins, so long as the last few years are spent in meditation on Vulcan. In this case, Spock would have believed he could handle the meditation while being on a ship with humans, whereas Tuvok did not think he could handle that (which would make sense, given his discomfort around humans in his early career). Anyway, if anyone else has any speculations, I'd love to hear them. --08:44, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Charles T. Trotter, Esquire : Sorry, Charles T. Trotter, Esquire, but this is not the place for idle speculation. I doubt that kolinahr training time was discussed onscreen or through production teams (possibly though in non-canon material, see MB about that). In the future, you might want to go on to a discussion board (like at TrekBBS or something) or discuss it on IRC. See you, out there...--Tim Thomason 03:55, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Kolinahr training (from Reference Desk) Is there an explanation as to why Spock had nearly completed his Kolinahr training in two and a half years while Tuvok had spent six years in training? I find it hard to believe that a Vulcan-Human hybrid could complete the training faster than a full Vulcan. Of course, it's always possible that Spock had been undergoing the Kolinahr for a longer period, but that would mean there were many more years between the end of and the start of than we realize. Another possibility I've considered is that the Vulcans had allowed Spock to begin his training while he served aboard the Enterprise. You know, him being the son of the Vulcan ambassador and all, they may have given him that privelage. It's also possible that there are no restrictions as to where the training begins, so long as the last few years are spent in meditation on Vulcan. In this case, Spock would have believed he could handle the meditation while being on a ship with humans, whereas Tuvok did not think he could handle that (which would make sense, given his discomfort around humans in his early career). Anyway, do you have any other speculations? --08:44, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Charles T. Trotter, Esquire *It should be noted, Spock failed to achieve Kohlinahr. He wasn't able to separate his emotions enough to ignore the transmissions of the V'Ger; where as Tuvok had to stop because of the Ponn Far. Also, it's possible Tuvok wanted to stay there and study, perhaps become a monk himself. He didn't decide to go back into Starfleet until he had children, where as it seems illogical that Spock intended to leave Starfleet permanently. I don't think he started his studies on the Enterprise, and as for Tuvok, I think he'd be up for the challenge. -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Medallion Is there a name for the medallion one receives after achieving Kolinahr? I was just watching "Data's Day" from TNG and the Ambassador appeared to be wearing the same medallion. 04:42, April 5, 2015 (UTC)